Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) may include disturbance that affects an electrical circuit due to either electromagnetic induction or electromagnetic radiation emitted from an external source. The disturbance may interrupt, obstruct, degrade or limit the effective performance of the electrical circuit. A transceiver may have a stronger EMI emission at a bit rate frequency compared to other frequencies since asymmetric electrical waveforms that pass through the transceiver may include sinusoidal waves with the bit rate frequency. In some applications, it may be unavoidable to have asymmetric electrical waveforms in order to meet requirements of the transceiver. The asymmetric electrical waveforms may include duty cycle distortion, unequal rise and fall times, boost, and/or other features that may cause asymmetry of the electrical waveforms. If multiple parallel laser drivers are implemented in the transceiver, a higher EMI emission may be generated compared to using a single laser driver.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.